Warmth
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: Updated with fixes. In the heat of battle, Jaina attempts to save them by teleporting them home. In the midst of the spell she is struck with a spell that has sent both her and Thrall into the bitter cold.


Title: Warmth  
Pairing: Thrall/Jaina  
Warning: Fluff, no real plot.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a pervert playing with the characters.  
Summary: In the heat of battle, Jaina attempts to save them by teleporting them home. In the midst of the spell she is struck with a spell that has sent both her and Thrall into the bitter cold.  
Author note: For a while, I'm not sure if it still circulates out there between fandoms, there was a prompt where the writer would take two of their favorite characters throw them into a blizzard and only give them a blanket to share between them. Smut isn't always necessary, but it's something pervs like myself love. In this case, Jaina's cloak plays the part of the blanket. The smut version is on my journal, the link is on my profile.

--

When they blinked into view he released a short cry of shock then scrambled to catch the sorceress as she collapsed. A streak of brightly red color blood began to seep from her hairline and he pulled her to his chest and struggled to ensure that she was still breathing. The howling of the wind and the blasting of ice around them did not make it easy for him to reassure himself. Panic began to set in and he held her to his chest, howls of frustration snatched up by the elements and scattered away.

He sank into the snow that seemed to take up their surroundings and he looked around frantically, not sure if he was looking for more enemies or trying to figure out where she had sent them. When the blast had struck her she had been striving to teleport them to safety and it had sent them to an unfamiliar place. He held the small form of his companion tightly, fearing her lost but unable to check to see if she was still with him. He had to get them out of the blizzard if either of them were to stand a chance to survival.

He spied darkness against the bleakness of their surrounded and began a slow trudge towards it folding up the small form of his companion against his chest and trying to keep her warm with his arms. He felt a small bit of relief with the darkness proved to be a cave and struggled the last few feet into the darkness and out of the unforgiving cold. He stayed close to the mouth of the cave and tried again to inspect his companion, numb fingers moving against her slender throat in an effort to find her heart beat.

He growled lowly in worry and laid her down against the rough cave's floor before he pressed his ear to her chest. Fears driving him forward enough to ignore the plush feel of her breasts against his cheek. He nearly wept with relief at hearing the thundering of her heart and he pulled her back up into his arms and held onto her. "Thank the spirits," he rumbled roughly, burying his face into her snow dampened hair. She was still alive, for now at least. Her garments would not save her from the elements of their new surroundings. He had to keep her warm somehow, not concerned with the numbness that began to settle in his hands and feet.

He trudged the further into the cave, careful of any enemies that may be lurking in the darkness. He paused just at the end and turned to look back at the opening, it did not prove to be large but it was enough to provide some shelter. He carefully laid his companion to rest against the cavern wall and began to pull off his icy armor. The plate would not aid him in keeping him warm though he did retain the light leather padding over his simple linen tunic.

He kept his war hammer within reach before setting down on the icy floor. He pulled her back to him and began to carefully check her for serious injuries, finding the seeping blood and trying to wipe it away with his fingers to find the source. She had a small gash near her temple; warily he used her cloak to whip it clean. The last spell that had been thrown at them must have struck her as she was chanting the spell, he hoped that it only knocked her unconscious and there were no serious effects aside from their displacement.

He pulled her to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her then used the expanse of her cloak to ward off the cold temperatures. It was then that he began to take note of the numbness he felt and if he felt it surely she would, too. Worry ate at him, unsure of how to get them out of this predicament. He carefully clasped her tiny hands between his and rubbed gently in hopes that she would awaken soon.

He leaned back against the cold stone wall and curled around her, trying not to notice how good it felt for her to be against his chest and in his lap. He did not think she would appreciate it not after the battle they just barely escaped from; he swallowed hard and released an easy breath. He would rest and wait, he bowed his head close against her face and pulled the hood up and pressed his forehead against hers so he could gain some protection from it. He could feel the warm sigh of breath that escaped her lips against his cheek. If there was in changes in her condition he would be able to tell with the frequency of each breath she took. That comfort in mind he began to count the seconds between each breath and waited numbly for her to awake.

--

He had fell into a sort of doze while counting the seconds between each breath she took, it had lulled him so that when she groaned it had startled into action and he growled menacingly as if they were about to be attacked. Her shifting had brought him out of his daze and he looked to her with a short gasp, "Jaina!" He didn't release her though for fear that he might be dreaming or hallucinating from the cold.

She grimaced and peered at him, her lips tinged purple. "What happened?" she looked confused and he feared that the blast of the spell may have caused her more than just physical damage.

"You were teleporting us back to Orgimmar, but we were struck. Rather you were struck and we were teleported here," he relaxed and sat back against the wall, squeezing her lightly in relief. "I feared that you would die," emotions wedged their way into his voice and he bowed his head and breathed a shaky breath of relief, "Thankfully you did not."

She pulled a hand free from his grasp and placed it against his cheek, it felt like ice even against his cold face. "I am alright. Are you okay?" She sounded pained and he loosened his grip on her, fearing that he was holding her too tightly.

He gave a short nod and did not trust himself to speak for a moment. After taking a moment to gather himself he gave her a slightly rueful smile, "It is cold. As I am sure you have noticed."

She pressed her free hand to his other cheek, "You are like ice!" She shifted a moment so she sat up in his lap and she seemed to be looking at their surroundings, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

He shook his head and rubbed one of his hands against her upper arm, using the movements to circulate warmth into her arm and into his hand. "I did not venture out to investigate our position," he admitted gravely, "I feared for your condition and it made a higher priority." He saw a shadow of a familiar smile and he felt her shift closer to him, "Do you think you could teleport us out of here?"

She put a hand to her head and her expression was pained for a moment, "I think I may need to rest for a moment." She turned into his chest, her head fitting just under his chin. "I know if we end up staying here much longer we will freeze." He grunted lightly in agreement she started to pull away slightly and he began to protest until he saw between her hands a small ball of fire began to form. The fire was weak but it provided them with some warmth for the moment. They rested for a time, she held the small fire between them and he remained curled around her providing as well as seeking warmth.

They had not sat in that position long before she shot up from his embrace and startling him into protest, he was ready to pull her back, one arm wrapping around her hips. "I cannot stand it. We have to get out of here. Get your armor."

He stood, grimacing when he donned the frosty plate, and then took the familiar position behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, hearing her squeal lightly as she leaned back against his breast plate. Were they in any other situation he might have laughed at her, now though he worried and clenched his eyes closed as she began the chant for the spell that would take them home.

They appeared in the throne room of Grommash Hold and he nearly roared in triumph at their arrival. But when his companion collapsed against him again he forgot about the danger they had been in and for a second time found himself collecting the sorceress in his arms. He fled the cool chamber into his warm private rooms, setting her down in front of an unlit brazier. Without a second thought he tore a torch from the wall and immediately set it into the brazier. Quickly, he divested himself of the icy plate setting it so close to the fire to melt ice that stuck to it. He went in search of fresh garments and then began to tug the light linen tunic over his head and then sliding the leather trousers down. In his rush to get into clean dry clothing he had not considered his guest. Her sharp gasp though brought him back to reality with the damp cloth tangled around his ankles.

He turned to meet her gaze, her blue eyes opened wide and her previously pale face turning a bright red he wasn't sure if it was due to his current state of undress or from the fire. He cleared his throat roughly and managed to remove the damp trousers with as much dignity as he could. In a similar fashion he pulled on the fresh trousers and laced them up in an effort to maintain some modesty. He didn't apologize for not considering her as he undressed; instead he went to her side. "You need to get out of these wet clothes. You may not be at risk of freezing, but it may cause you to catch a fever."

He sat a tunic before her and turned around, providing her with a bit of modesty, he heard her curse and he peered over a shoulder seeing her struggle with the laces on her bodice. The padded shoulders she wore were set aside on her bundled up cloak. He took a breath and turned to her, deftly loosening the laces at her back. She put a hand on his shoulder and pressed until she stood uneasily. Once she was on her feet he carefully pulled her bodice down, taking the over skirt with it. She balanced against him as she stepped out of the pool of silk. He set it aside, near the fire, a little more neatly than what she had done. He took a breath and focused on her navel, a patch of skin that her robes sometimes left exposed, in hopes of not being distracted by her nudity. He began to pull the underskirt down next, his hand trembling just slightly as he skimmed over the skin of her thighs.

Now she stood bare, save the silken under garments she wore and he found that he was not brave enough to remove them. He picked up the tunic and held it open to her; she followed his lead and slid her arms through the appropriate holes. He wrapped the excess fabric around her, marveling at how she seemed to be swallowed whole by his shirt. He tied it closed at her hip and peered at her fully then, smiling at how the tunic appeared to be a dress on her. "Will this do for now?"

She nodded and sat back down on the fur facing the fire burning in the brazier. As she moved to warm herself he went to the basin he usually used to bathe. He poured some of the fresh water into the basin and found a clean cloth to dip into the cool water. Keeping it damp he returned back to her side and began to dab carefully at the gash at her temple.

She did not protest though she did wince lightly once or twice causing him to grimace. He noticed her gaze move to him and she offered him a slight smile, "I am an awful patient. I am sorry."

He chuckled at her and sat back to inspect the wound before he deemed it clean. "You have caused me no problem as of yet," he stood to fetch bandages and return to her. "Unless you intend to fight me?" he sat beside her again and carefully bandaged the wound.

She smiled at him, it glowed at him and he hesitated a moment when he finished. "I would not fight you, Warchief. You make a fine healer." He laughed heartily at her little jab and she joined him, though he saw her pause to cover a yawn.

He felt exhaustion setting in from the little ordeal and stood, going to his bed that sat in the back of the chamber. He pulled one of the heavier furs from the pile that covered the straw that made up his bedding and went back to her. "I have to insist that you stay with me," he sat next to her again. "I do not want you to overwork yourself."

She nodded in agreement, this being one of the few times she has been so agreeable. "I will stay," she gave him another one of his smiles, the ones he thought she reserved just for him. She rose again and carefully sat upon one of his thighs, he sat stiffly as she leaned against his chest and placed her feet lightly on his other thigh. She seemed to be watching him for a reaction when she finally settled. While he was shocked by it, he did not protest to her sitting in his lap. He pulled the fur around his shoulders and wrapped it around the both of them.

"It pleases me greatly to hear that," he rumbled as he began to relax. He released a mighty yawn and considered their current position. He would not be comfortable resting like this and without much of a second though he leaned back and took her with him.

She chuckled and shifted so she lay against his side, "Sleep well, Thrall." She leaned over him to press a light kiss on his cheek.

Warmth spread through his chest and he curled around her once again, though it was under better circumstances. "Sleep well, Jaina."


End file.
